


Would You Rescue Me?

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergent, Canon Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Maddie Buckley, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, call-back to ep Merry Ex Mas with Maddie's flashback about the christmas tree, evan buckley is a good brother, kind of, mentions of doug kendall, mentions some aspects of Buck Begins, rewrite of how Maddie turns up in Buck's life, scared maddie buckley, song-fic, they are protective of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: What if when Maddie decided to leave Doug, instead of in the show when she just showed up at his apartment without any warning, she calls Buck and asks if she can come to him in hopes that he can be her escape even after not speaking for 3 years.Song inspired fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Would You Rescue Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are additional tags that need to be added. I've tried to be clear about the references but It's late and my brain can't think of any more.
> 
> Song: Rescue me by OneRepublic

_We don't talk much, not anymore  
Broken bottles and slammin' doors  
But we still care about each other  
Say we care about each other  
I know life took us far away  
But I still dream 'bout the good old days  
When we took care of each other  
We were livin' for each other  
  
_

When she’s alone, Maddie stares at the postcards wondering what could have been. When things are at their worst with Doug she looks at the first one Buck ever sent, the one from Georgia. The one where he said that he mostly forgave her for not coming with him and leaving Hershey and Doug for good.

She felt awful leaving him that note that day, doing the exact thing that he said that she should do for Doug. Hated herself for it. Hated that Doug had such a tight hold on her life. Deep down she knows that Evan had forgiven her, because why else would he continue to send postcards if he didn’t. So, she clung to those written words of forgiveness because they were the only hope, the only beacon of freedom that she could see.

The number of times she picked up the phone and dialled in his number over the years, just wanting to hear his voice. Hoping that he would hear the things that she didn’t or couldn’t say. But she didn’t, not wanting to drag Buck back home, to a place he didn’t want to be, into the mess of her life.

She wished she had told him that day he came to her after crashing his bike asking to come live with her, told him what was really going on. Wished she had been braver, wished she said more in that note. Wished she had listened to him when he said he didn’t like Doug back when he was just her boyfriend. Maybe then she wouldn’t be in the position that is she’s in now.

Maddie hates how much distance was between them now, that she couldn’t take her own advice and run. It had been three years since he left to find himself in the world. Three years since they saw each other’s faces. Three years since they had spoken to each other.

And now it’s Christmas and all she wants is him as she patches up her latest set of wounds in the bathroom. Disinfecting and covering the broken skin while staring at that first postcard and the most recent one from his fire station, imagining the person he has become.

It’s only after she heard the quiet click of the front door and the ignition of the car engine does she venture from the safety of the bathroom, postcards clutched in hand.

Feeling a moment of bravery, she searches out her phone, a cheap prepaid one that Doug didn’t know about that was bought with cash. Maddie dials the number that she has so many times before and hits the call button for the first time in as many years.

It rings and rings; so long that she wonders if he would ever pick up. 

And then he does.

_“Hello, Buck speaking.”_

And she resists the urge to hang up there and then.

_“Hello?”_

“Evan,” it’s all that she’s able to utter.

_“Maddie? Is that you?”_

Maddie could feel the tears forming, blurring her vision over just hearing his voice again.

“Yeah Buck, it's me.” She hated how small her voice sounded.

 _“Are you okay? You sound strange.”_ Just hearing the concern in his voice, causes the tears to spill and she could feel her voice thicken with emotion.

“Remember when you said that I should just leave a note and work out the rest when I don’t come home?” Maddie says as she wipes away the tears trailing down and stinging the cuts on her cheek.

_“Yeah, I remember.”_

“I think- I think I’m going to leave that note now.”

Closing her eyes, Maddie grimaces as her stomach clenches at the thought of upsetting Doug further, of what he would do if she did, but Maddie knew that deep down that she couldn’t take it anymore. She was at the end of her tether and all she can do is hope that Buck will there to catch her when she lets go of it.

Maybe it was the tremble in her voice that he could hear or the fact that Buck could just hear what she wasn’t saying, because Buck’s response had a sense of urgency to it now and she couldn’t help but love him more in that moment, _“Did you want me to come to you? I can- I can book a flight right now and be there in like 8 hours.”_

“No. No, you don’t need to do that. I- um, I’ll come to you? See how bright that LA sunshine is?”

_“Okay. Let me know how you’re getting here, and I’ll meet you. I’ll meet you wherever you need me to.”_

The knot in her stomach loosened slightly in relief and with a hitched breath, all Maddie could think of saying was, “Thank you.”

_“Of course, Maddie. I love you, stay safe.”_

Maddie bided her time, waiting until the next morning when Doug left early to go to work. And then she left. Dragging two suitcases that held everything that was important to her behind her. She left behind anything that could be traced by Doug, withdrew what cash she could and made her way to LA.

She was exhausted by the time she got there, anxious, and constantly looking over her shoulder the whole time half expecting to see Doug’s calmly furious face trailing her. When she saw Buck waiting for her, she all but collapsed into the comfort of his arms, cocooned by his warmth.

It felt like a millennium since she last saw him, and yet it didn’t feel like any time had passed at all. He still felt like the Evan she knew, more filled out and sturdy, but her brother, nonetheless. Eventually pulling back out of the embrace, she surveys him properly and doesn’t see that lost kid anymore but a young man who looks like he finally found his place in the world.

“Welcome to LA Maddie.” He says with an easy grin, but it did nothing to mask the worry in his eyes as he catalogues the visible injuries.

They talk about everything and nothing, avoiding the elephant in the room as they get reacquainted on the drive to his apartment. His girlfriend’s place. The most serious relationship that he’s ever talked about before, and it makes her so proud to hear it.

Eventually, they do run out of things to talk about, sitting on the couch with stomachs full of a dinner he cooked, a bottle of wine shared between them. It's then that the atmosphere of the room becomes sombre, with Buck unable to ignore the reason that she was here with him, injuries on display.

Buck’s hand travels to her face and stops under her ear, cupping her jawline as his thumb gently runs along the fine cuts on her cheek, not unlike the way Doug did not even a day ago and it makes her heart race, frozen for a moment by that familiar action alone.

Remembering that it was Evan and not Doug sitting next to her, Maddie puts her hand over his and pulls it from her face not wanting to compare them in that way, even if there was a vastly different feel to the action. It's only then could she look him in the eye.

His face has always been an open book to her, full of life and expression and this time was no different. She could see the sadness clear as day and it broke her heart to know that she was the cause of it. 

“I’m sorry.”

Maddie shakes her head and places a forgiving hand on his knee, “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known how bad it was.”

“But I knew something was wrong, I knew it back when I was a kid. I should have stayed and tried harder to get you away from him.”

“I didn’t want you to know. Didn’t want to bring my little brother into this.”

“I know you didn’t, but I still wish I did more,” he insisted.

There was only so much that she could say without the conversation going around in circles with her attempting to make him see that there was nothing to forgive. So, instead, Maddie just nods and squeezes his knee in appreciation to which he smiles a soft sad smile in response.

Buck drops his hand over hers and takes her hand in his, inspecting the small cuts on her palm from when she crawled on the broken ornaments, his face turning serious.

“Maddie… Would Doug have any idea that you’d come to LA to see me?”

“No, he doesn’t know that you live here—”

“That’s good.”

She continues “—But I’m not going to stay long though; he could figure it out if he tried hard enough.”

His gaze softens when he turns his attention back to her and looks her in the eyes with an earnest expression. “Stay with me. You’re safe here, with me, safer than if you go off by yourself. Just… let me be the one to look out for you for a change, okay?”

It’s not until he says the words, does she feel it, believes it to be true. The first time in a long time that she actually felt safe. Maybe this is the fresh start that she needed, maybe everything will be okay. Now that she has her brother by her side again, everything seems possible. She’s not sure what she would have done if she didn’t have her little brother to turn to with the knowledge that there would be no judgement from him, unlike their parents.

With her face streaked with tears of relief and gratitude, she sticks her pinkie finger out to her brother and says in her way of agreement, “You and me against the world.”

With the smallest of smirks at the phrase, Buck curls his little finger around hers, “You and me in the world.”  
  


_Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?  
Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?_


End file.
